The Mirror of Erised
by Saryl
Summary: The Mirror of Erised: Such a mysterious thing in itself. How did it get its name or its power? At last you have the answer.
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is my first Fan Fiction.. I didn't bother to edit it, I suppose I'll get to that later. By the way, I realize that this first chapter makes the 'I' person sound extremely vain and perfect, but trust me it all adds up in the end.. Really it does! ;;_ _ _;;  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The golden morning sun shone through the panes of my tall purple- curtained windows, flowing down across the milky white carpet to my bed. I slowly opened my silver eyes, peering out from beneath my long lashes. My room was spotless, as usual, the baby blue walls covered with various posters- mostly of my favorite Quidditch players. Slowly I slipped out from under the flowered comforter of my bed and landed my feet on the floor, gaining my balance after such a restful sleep as I usually had.  
"Lydia!" My mother's melodic voice rang through the halls to my still wakening ears.  
"Coming ma'ma!" I called back with a playful grin on my face as I snatched up the wooden hairbrush on my antique bureau which had been purchased many 'a year ago by my grandmother in the halls of Diagon Alley.  
I glanced out my window as I slid the brush through the silky fibers of my hair, the strands snaking down my left shoulder as they left the brush, not a split end to be seen. After a moment I tossed the brush onto my bed and grabbed my clothes, changing quickly into the dreary ensemble.  
Once I felt myself ready I strolled out the entrance of my room and skipped down the wooden stairs, the steps creaking only bearly under my nearly weightless feet. A wide grin passed my lips as I danced into the kitchen, planting a quick good morning kiss upon my mother's cheek.  
"Well aren't you in a good mood today," My mother smiled, the creases around her lips deepening.  
I nodded quickly and sat myself in a wooden chair at the circular table in the center of the room, curling my toes beneath me to banish the cold of the floor. The made-with-love breakfast laid before me tickled my nostrils and I placed a sliver of bacon in my mouth, allowing the greasy texture to entrance my tongue.  
"You should put some shoes on," My mother's smile turned from genuine to weak, "You may catch a cold.."  
I was too absorbed in eyeing my long nails to notice my mother's change in sincerity, so I merely nodded as I finished my breakfast, looking about for my shoes. I found them beside my chair and I laughed as I should have known, they always were there waiting for me. I slipped them on to my feet, finding them to fit perfectly, of course, and tied the long laces. I was ready for our journey to Diagon Alley. 


	2. The Mirror is Born

"Ack!"  
I coughed a few times as I stumbled into the alley, the scent of Floo Powder still fresh in the air. I hated traveling that way, it always upsetted my fragile nose.  
My mother stepped out behind me and patted my back as I sneezed twice then uprighted myself, pushing my dark cloak over my shoulder.  
I glanced about and smiled at the people about me. Witches and wizards of every size shape and color passed by me, a few glancing at me and smiling a little before walking off. I shrugged a little, my golden blonde hair sliding down my back as I skipped off along side my mother.  
My mother grasped my hand and pulled me gently after her into a small corner shop filled with animals, owls, cats, rats.. Any pet a young Hogwarts witch or wizard could wish for. I shuddered away from the beastly rats and eyed the cats before pointing out one, a slender black cat with short sleek fur. My mother nodded and smiled to me before turning to the storekeeper and asking him about the animal.  
"Ma'ma," I whispered, not wanting to wake a sleeping cat nearby, "I'm going to go look for my books, okay?"  
My mother nodded and I skipped out of the store, nearly dancing with each step I took. I noticed a few young wizards looking at me and I smiled sweetly, watching as their faces turned bright red. I giggled as I turned into a corner bookstore, the air smelling of old books as I passed through the doorway.  
I looked around for the store keeper but he was nowhere to be seen, so I shrugged it off and went about scanning the shelves for books. I found myself drifting further and further back into the shop, practically drawn into the books I looked though. I dared not pick up a few books, fearing what I might find inside. Then finially I reached the stone wall that was the back of the store, but there was a creature standing there, looking at me! I moved closer to look at it and it seemed to mock my movements, its foot moving as my own did, its head tilting as so did mine. The creature frightened me, its face blotched with green and its hands gigantic, nails bitten to the source and feet so big it seemed they could fit in no shoe I had ever seen.  
"Who are you!" I cried out, only to be answered by the same question, at the exact same time.  
I backed up a little more and so did the creature, such a look of fright on its face as could only be matched by my own. "Please don't hurt me.." I whimpered.  
The creature answered my question with the same one and I smiled weakly, stepping closer to the creature.  
"I don't want to hurt you.." I whispered to the creature.  
Slowly I stepped even closer, reaching out my hand to touch the creature's.  
The creature held its hand out to me and I winced as I moved close enough for our hands to touch. I gasped as my finger tips met it's, but I only felt the cold, smooth surface of glass. I raised my other hand and held it to the creature's but found it only met glass as well.  
"What kind of wizardry is this!" I cried out before my eyes widened, for in the glass behind the creature I saw the faces of the three young men I had seen before, pointing and laughing at the spectical.  
Almost afraid to look I turned around and glanced at the window behind me at the front of the shop and saw the same three boys.. They were pointing and laughing.. At.. At me..  
My mouth widened in horror as I looked to my hands, which were the hands of the creature.. My feet the same, my body, distorted and covered in blotches of green. I dropped to my knees and reached out to touch the glass, wanting only to escape the horror around me, the humiliation.  
I felt burning tears fall down my cheeks as I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I found myself looking out at the shop, at the boys who had been laughing at me. Instead of the humor that had been in the eyes before they were seemingly horrified and I could not understand why until..  
Until I realized that I had become the mirror..  
From then on, from within my translucent prison I called upon the mirror to show only what people wished to see from the bottom of their hearts, so they would never have to endure the tragedy I had to. 


End file.
